Two birdie dove
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Ono met another egret named Rose, they both went on a date together.


At the Prideland, Kion and his Lion Guard crew are patrolling to see if any danger occur.

Kion said, "Alright Lion Guard, make sure we look for anything unsuspicious."

Fuli said, "It not that unsuspicious."

Kion said, "You can never be too careful. Even a little problem can be dangerous."

Ono said, "I don't think that is true."

Beshte said, "Maybe."

Bunga said, "Well, what ever it is, I'm sure it gonna be cool."

So the Lion Guard went separate way to look for danger. Meanwhile, Ono spotted someone by the watering hole. It was a pink egret who was being attack by a jackal. He went to tell Kion, but he want to be a hero himself and save the pink egret bird. So he swoop in and attack the jackal and save the pink egret bird. Later, the jackal ran away.

Ono said, "Yeah, you better run."

The pink egret went toward him and said, "You saved me."

Ono said, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

Rose said, "Yeah. I'm Rose."

Ono said, "My name is Ono."

Rose said, "Ono. Hmm, that name sound familiar. Aren't you one of the Lion Guard?"

Ono said, "Yep. The keenest of sight."

Rose said, "Wow, you are so handsome with that name."

Ono blushed.

Rose said, "Maybe we should get together sometime."

Ono said, "Well, I guess. How about tonight?"

Rose said, "It a date."

Ono smiled and he flew back with Kion and said, "Hey Kion."

Kion said, "Ono, what took you so long?"

Ono said, "Oh I was just saving another egret by myself."

Fuli said, "Wow, you did it yourself."

Ono said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Well I'm glad you save someone, but try to warn us first okay."

Ono said, "Okay, but I won't be able to patrol right now. I got a hot date tonight."

Bunga said, "You do."

Ono said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "But Ono, we need you to help us to patrol the Prideland. That is why I hired you for that."

Ono said, "Yeah, but I don't wanna miss my date. Please Kion, can I go?"

Kion sighed and said, "Alright, but tomorrow, you need to be back."

Ono said, "Deal."

Fuli said, "So who is this girl your dating Ono?"

Ono said, "She's a pink egret. I saved her from a jackal who was attacking her."

Beshte said, "Whoa."

Ono said, "Anyway, I gotta get ready."

So Ono went back to the lair to get himself ready for his date. Then, he went to Rose's nest to pick her up.

Ono said, "Hey Rose, you here."

Rose said, "Hi Ono. I'm ready for our date."

Ono said, "Great. So, where do you think we should go?"

Rose said, "Well, we could go to the Outland and try to mess with those Outsiders."

Ono said, "Uh, I'm not sure we should be doing that, but anything for the lady."

So Ono and Rose went to the Outland on their date. As they got to the Outland, they spotted many Hyneas, jackals, and lions below. Soon, they decided to land on the tree branch.

Rose said, "Wow Ono, that was a great date."

Ono said, "It sure was Rose."

Rose said, "Hey Ono, I have an idea. How about we go sneak up on some Hyneas?"

Ono said, "Uh, I don't think we should be doing that."

Rose said, "Why? Aren't the Lion Guard suppose to stop Janja and his crew?"

Ono said, "Yes, but if they're at the Outland that a different story."

Rose said, "I know, but let go sneak up on them."

Ono sighed and said, "Okay."

So Ono and Rose went to sneak up on some Hyneas. They soon found Janja sleeping.

Rose said, "Aw, even if Janja is evil, he still look cute when he's asleep."

Ono said, "Yeah, sure."

Rose said, "Hey, I have an idea. Let wake them up."

Ono said, "Are you crazy? We can't do that."

Rose said, "Why? You wouldn't say no to a girl right."

Ono said, "Well no, but you see, if we wake Janja up, he'll go super mad and start to chase us."

Rose said, "Exactly."

Ono sighed and said, "Fine, let wake him up."

Ono tap on Janja to wake him up, but it wasn't working. Rose sighed and she pooped on Janja head which cause him to wake up and said, "Ow, what was that?"

Janja saw Ono and Rose and said, "Well, well, well, looked who we have here?"

Ono said, "Heh, hey Janja."

Janja said, "Why have you come here?"

Rose said, "Because, you are so stinky and smelly."

Janja gasped and said, "Oh I'll show you who's stinky and smelly."

Rose said, "We should fly now."

Ono said, "Yes, FLY!"

So Ono and Rose flew away as Janja started chasing them.

Janja said, "Get back here you twerps."

Rose said, "You have to catch use first slowpoke."

Ono said, "Uh Rose, are you sure about this?"

Rose said, "Of course."

Soon, Janja jumped high as he can and grabbed Rose. Ono gasped and he peck Janja head to free her.

Rose said, "Whoa, thanks Ono."

Ono said, "You're welcome."

So Ono and Rose flew back to Pride Rock.

Kion said, "Hey two birdies dove, how was the date?"

Rose said, "It was lovely."

Ono said, "And a little bit crazy."

Rose said, "Well, I gotta go now Ono."

Ono said, "Okay. I'll see you later Rose."

So Rose left.

Kion said, "It sound like you had a great date Ono."

Ono said, "Thanks Kion."

Kion said, "Come on, let get to sleep."

So Kion and Ono went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
